Pups Save A Broken Heart
by Elias Vincent
Summary: Elias feels betrayed by Ryder after he assumes that he & Katie are in love. Elias' crush on Katie soon turns to anger & jealousy at the supposed betrayal. Can Katie & Ryder clear up the misunderstanding?
1. Chapter 1

**PUPS SAVE A BROKEN HEART**

 **I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OCS**

It was a sunny Monday morning. School had just begun & all the kids were in the middle of their 1ST lesson. It had been 2 weeks since Elias 1ST snuck Angel into school. He had served his week-long recess detentions & he had gotten approval from the principal to let Angel come to school with him as a security guard. Angel only patrolled the school grounds during lesson changes, recess & lunch. She spent all of the lessons in Elias' classes. It was Homeroom with Miss Spearwood that Angel & Elias were currently engaging in. When Elias finished his work he kept looking to his right & stared at Katie for seconds at a time. He had developed a crush on her but didn't know how to tell her. He wasn't sure whether to tell her face to face or through a note or some other method. Wondering if Ryder would help him out he whispered to Ryder for advice.

"Hey Ryder do you think you could help me out with something?" asked Elias.

"Sure what's up?" asked Ryder.

"I've kind of fallen in love with Katie. I want to tell her but I don't know how. I wish I knew what to do" said Elias.

"Have you thought about telling her face to face?" asked Ryder.

"Yeah but I feel like it would be too awkward that way" said Elias.

"How about writing her a note? You could give it to her & after she reads it she might tell you how she feels about you" said Ryder.

"Good idea. Thanks" said Elias.

"No problem" said Ryder.

Elias found a spare sheet of blank paper & wrote a note addressed to Katie.

 _Dear Katie_

 _I think you're the prettiest girl I've ever met. You're the kind of girl that everyone wants to be friends with & I feel so happy every time you're around. I just can't help but think about you a lot of the time & you make me feel really good on the inside. I know it's only been a month since I moved here but I've been drawn to your beauty both on the inside & the outside. I really hope you feel the same way. _

_Yours sincerely, Elias._

Elias put the note in his pocket & decided to give it to Katie during class changes. Throughout the rest of the lesson Elias sat with anticipation waiting for the bell to ring. Eventually the bell rang signalling class changes. Elias went to his locker to get his textbooks & workbooks for Maths. After getting his stuff he went looking for Katie. Katie was getting her stuff when she was approached by Ryder.

"Hey Katie how are you?" asked Ryder.

"I'm good. How are you?" asked Katie.

"I'm good too. What class do you have now?" asked Ryder.

"I've got History. What do you have?" asked Katie.

"I have Social Studies. Anyways I just wanted to say that it means a lot to me that you helped us out last week. Me & the pups are really grateful that you were able to take care of Rubble while he was sick. Thank you for being such a great friend. It's good to know that I can count on you whenever I need you" said Ryder.

"No problem. I'm here for you whenever you need me. You're so sweet Ryder" said Katie as she kissed him on the cheek.

Suddenly they both heard a gasp from nearby. They saw Elias standing in the hallway with the note in his hands staring at them in shock. Elias' mood turned from shock to anger as he scrunched up the note & tossed it on the ground & started to walk away. Ryder tried to explain the situation to Elias.

"Elias wait this isn't what it looks like. I swear that kiss meant nothing. Please let me explain" said Ryder.

"YOU DON'T NEED TO EXPLAIN ANYTHING. I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU & YOU STABBED ME IN THE BACK. YOU'RE A LYING, 2 FACED, MANIPULATIVE LITTLE SLIMEBALL. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS TO ME. YOU BETTER STAY AWAY FROM ME" screamed Elias.

Ryder stood there in complete shock. He felt awful for what had happened. Elias stormed off to the restrooms & locked himself inside. Katie picked up the note that Elias had thrown on the floor & after she read it she felt a wave of guilt wash over her.

"This is awful. Now he thinks we're a couple & that we led him on. He probably hates us now" said Ryder.

"I never knew he felt this way about me. He probably thinks that we betrayed him. I feel so guilty right now" said Katie.

"We should let him cool off. We'll talk to him at recess" said Ryder.

Katie & Ryder went to their classes while Elias Kept himself locked up in the restroom. After 15 minutes of crying & screaming he washed his red tear stained face & went to class. Everyone asked him why he was upset but he refused to answer. Throughout class Elias could only think about how much he hated Katie & Ryder for breaking his heart. He even felt like he could kill them. At recess Elias sat on the swing set glaring death at Katie & Ryder. When Katie & Ryder noticed this they decided to wait until lunch to talk to him as they feared that Elias would kill them if they approached him at that moment. The next 2 classes went by without incident. At lunch Elias went to an isolated table & sat by himself. When Ace, Carlos & Danny noticed that Elias wasn't at the table they asked Katie & Ryder about what was going on.

"Hey guys why is Elias sitting over there?" asked Ace.

"He saw Katie kiss me on the cheek & he's developed a crush on Katie so he assumed that we led him on & that I've betrayed him" said Ryder.

"That doesn't sound good. Have you tried talking to him yet?" asked Carlos.

"We're just about to. We were initially going to at recess but he glared death at us the whole time & we felt that things would go horribly wrong" said Ryder.

"Do you need me to go with you in case he goes crazy on you?" asked Danny.

"No we can call Angel if we have to. I just hope that he's calmed down now" said Ryder.

"Well here goes nothing" said Katie as she & Ryder got up & walked over to where Elias was sitting.

"Hey Elias we need to talk" said Ryder.

"NO WE DON'T. I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY TO EITHER OF YOU. YOU BETTER WALK AWAY RIGHT NOW BEFORE I PUT MY HANDS AROUND BOTH OF YOUR SKINNY LITTLE NECKS" yelled Elias.

Katie & Ryder backed away in fear. Everyone in the cafeteria was horrified. They had never seen Elias so mad before & all of them could see the devil in his eyes. The rest of the day went by without incident. When the bell rang to signal the end of the day everyone got on the bus. Elias made sure to keep his distance from Katie & Ryder so that he wouldn't do anything crazy. Unlike the other days Elias didn't go to the Lookout but instead went straight home. Angel hadn't been told about what had happened that day so she was quite surprised when Elias got off the bus. Elias had to use his own set of keys to get inside since his parents were still at work. As soon as he got inside he went straight to his room & curled up on his bed. Angel decided to ask why Elias hadn't gone to the Lookout.

"How come you didn't want to go to the Lookout?" asked Angel.

"Ryder stabbed me in the back. He didn't tell me that he & Katie were a couple. They broke my heart" said Elias.

"I'm sure it's all a misunderstanding. Maybe you should talk to them tomorrow" said Angel.

"Like that's going to happen. Right now I feel like cutting off both of their heads. You have no idea how mad I am at them" said Elias.

"Well you'll never feel any better if you just ignore them. The only way to solve this problem is to discuss it with them" said Angel.

"Whatever" said Elias.

Katie & Ryder were both feeling guilty about that day's events. Katie got off the bus outside the pet parlour & went straight inside. She scooped up Cali in her arms & spoke to her.

"Oh Cali what should I do? Elias thinks that me & Ryder are in love & now he hates us. If only I could figure out a way to solve this problem" said Katie.

Cali just meowed in acknowledgement seeing as she couldn't speak. She did so as Katie continued expressing her feelings about the whole incident. Ryder got off the bus at the Lookout where he was greeted by the pups.

"Hey Ryder. Where's Angel & Elias?" asked Chase.

"They're not coming. Elias thinks that me & Katie are in love & he's developed a crush on her so he thinks we betrayed him. We've tried talking to him but he has no interest in listening to us" said Ryder.

"That's awful. I really hope that everything gets sorted out" said Marshall.

"I'm sure it will. I don't think Elias will stay mad forever" said Rocky.

"I just hope it doesn't ruin their friendship. That would be horrible" said Rubble.

"We should just give it some time. Maybe things will work out in the future" said Skye.

"I hope they do. I really like Elias & I know you guys do to. It would be a shame for him to stop being friends with Ryder over a misunderstanding" said Zuma.

Elias, Katie & Ryder spent the rest of the day thinking about how things had turned out at school. Elias thought about how he felt betrayed by his friends, Katie thought about how she was in the middle of a supposed love triangle that seemed to get worse as time went on & Ryder thought about how he felt guilty for making Elias assume he had betrayed him. All of them fell asleep that night thinking about where things would go from there.


	2. Chapter 2: Working Things Out

On Tuesday morning Elias, Katie & Ryder were all still thinking about what had happened the previous day. Elias was still upset over the perceived betrayal of the other 2, Katie was feeling guilty over the interaction that caused this whole mess & Ryder was sad that Elias wouldn't talk to him about what happened. In 1ST period Homeroom as everyone was taking their seat Elias moved his desk next to the teacher's desk. Everyone was confused by what was going on.

"Elias why are you moving your desk?" asked Miss Spearwood.

"I refuse to sit between traitors" said Elias.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Miss Spearwood.

"I'm talking about how Katie & Ryder played with my heart like a toy & messed with my emotions" said Elias.

"Elias that kiss didn't mean anything. Katie doesn't like me like that" said Ryder.

"Don't lie to me. I'm not stupid you know" said Elias.

"He's telling the truth. That kiss was a way for me to say that Ryder is a good friend. I swear that's what it meant" said Katie.

"I've heard enough from you both. I'm not going to stand here & let you guys cause me more pain" said Elias.

The rest of the class was very awkward & tense. There wasn't a single word said at all. The tension in the air continued to rise as the day went by. Elias still had no intention of talking to either Katie or Ryder. This made things extremely complicated. At recess Elias kept to himself & glared at Katie & Ryder. At lunch Elias continued to glare at them from the table he was sitting at. During last class there was an announcement over the intercom.

"Apologies for the interruptions. Could Elias, Katie & Ryder please report to the principal's office immediately" said the receptionist on the other end.

Elias sighed as he walked to the principal's office. He knew what was going on. As soon as he entered the office Katie, Ryder & the principal were waiting for him. Knowing what was going to happen Elias sat down.

"Alright so I understand that there has been some issues between the 3 of you & I've been told by some of your classmates that it seems like things are escalating quickly. I want each of you to tell me 1 at a time what the issue is. There will be no interruptions. Each of you will get a turn to speak. Elias you will start" said the principal.

"OK so yesterday morning in Homeroom I confessed to Ryder that I was falling in love with Katie & I didn't know how to tell her. He suggested writing a note to her. After I wrote the note & class had finished I got my stuff for next period & went to find Katie. I saw her kissing Ryder on the cheek & I felt like my heart had been shattered into millions of pieces. Ryder tried telling me that it wasn't what it looked like but I didn't believe him for a second. I was so mad at both of them because it felt like they plunged a knife right through my heart. I felt betrayed by them. I haven't talked to them since because I feel like they will keep making up lies" said Elias.

"OK Katie your turn" said the principal.

"I was getting my stuff for 2ND period & Ryder approached me & said thank you for taking care of Rubble while he was sick. I said you're welcome & kissed him on the cheek. Elias interpreted this as me & Ryder being a couple. We tried talking to him yesterday but he yelled at us & refused to talk to us at all. We haven't been able to tell him what really happened" said Katie.

"OK Ryder your turn" said the principal.

"After Elias saw the kiss he crumpled the note he had written for Katie & turned to walk away. I tried to tell him what was going on but he wouldn't listen. Katie picked up the note & realised what was going on. Both of us have been trying to figure out how to clear up the misunderstanding but we don't know how" said Ryder.

"OK so it seems that the main issue here is that you guys aren't communicating the issue & that it's causing problems for you 3. My suggestion is that the 3 of you tell each other the truth right here. I feel like this may be the only way to diffuse the situation" said the principal.

"Elias I'm not in love with Katie. I only see her as a good friend. I would never lie to anyone about something like this. That's not who I am. I'm sorry if you feel like you've been used. I never would've thought that things would end up like this" said Ryder.

"I feel the same way. Ryder is just a good friend. I didn't know that this would happen. I only see you as a good friend too Elias. I'm flattered that you feel so strongly about me but I just like you as a friend. I really wish that things stay like that. I'm sorry if this is upsetting for you but that's just how I feel" said Katie.

"How do I know I can trust you guys? How do I know you aren't lying to me?" asked Elias.

"Everything that we are saying is the truth. Both of us are willing to put this whole fiasco behind us & the only way that can happen is if you do too" said Ryder.

Elias wasn't sure how to feel. Were they telling the truth? Were they lying? Elias was having a hard time trying to figure out the answer. After sitting in silence for a few minutes he found the answer he felt was the right choice.

"Well I suppose I can believe them. They haven't lied to me before so therefore why would they start now? I guess I can put this behind me" said Elias.

"OK now that this has been sorted out you're all free to go back to class" said the principal.

Elias, Katie & Ryder returned to their classes. As the school day ended & the bus left on its route Elias, Katie & Ryder all felt happy to have sorted the whole misunderstanding out. All 3 of them decided to spend the afternoon together with the pups.

"Hey guys. I'm guessing you sorted everything out?" asked Chase.

"Yes we did. Everything has been sorted out & now all of us have moved on from it" said Ryder.

"That's good to hear. It's good to see that everything worked out in the end" said Marshall.

"I couldn't agree more. I couldn't have asked for a better outcome" said Katie.

"Me too. Let's all have some fun together" said Elias.

Elias, Katie, Ryder & the pups spent the afternoon at the pup park. All of them couldn't have been happier to have resolved the issues that were troubling them. That night as Elias was getting into bed He thought about how everything had worked out.

" _It feels so good to have this issue resolved. I feel so much better than yesterday & I think that everything will be fine from here on out"_ thought Elias as he fell asleep.

 **THE END**


End file.
